


Satin Sheets

by HelenofTroy



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV), Penny Dreadful : City of Vegas (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: Detective Tiago finishes his round.The taunts of his companions Stefan and Paul continue, while the young man prepares to leave.Tonight he wanted something quiet, would go to play pool to a special place, away from all the darkness of his investigation.





	Satin Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> There are nights when darkness surrounds you with its hidden light, attractive, but beware of it.

-See you later, taquito-Paul said, giving him a friendly blow on the back. Tiago breathed desperately. The jokes about his mexican origin would continue, it was absurd to keep fighting because of them. He could only do one thing: ignore them.  
"  
-Until tomorrow, guys-Tiago said, closing his drawer. He took the gun with him, after what happened on the last day he could not trust anyone.  
Magda had kept her promise, her sister began to improve little by little and at least Josefina was already going to school regularly. Tiago would have liked to see Magda, but a part of him, the most sensible thought not, that he would end up selling his soul to the devil. It was better that way, not to see her again. 

-Tiago, I hope you're not upset-Stefan said in the distance-you already know us  
-It's okay  
Tiago shook his head in boredom.  
His hair was a little too long, and the rules of the police station were explicit, he had to cut it before the end of the month. Tiago put on his hat and went down the steep stairs.

He looked at the city of Los Angeles, the desolate, sad and half-built apple that swarmed with the smell of fried meat and strange orange footsteps. There was dirt and papers all over the street floor.  
Tiago's shoes, cleaned with camphor, dodged the pieces of food thrown on the floor and the other crap to reach the social club.

Tiago looked at the clock, wondering if she would be there.  
"Hell, forget it now," he said to himself. In effect, he had to do it.

For a month ago he had woken up naked in a bar of bad death, and the owner had threatened to denounce him, but for the amount that "the young lady" had left for the rent of the premises for that night.

Tiago feared Magda's presence, as much as he wanted her. Tiago arrived to the hardware store.  
He went down the stairs of the hardware store, towards the hidden door that gave to the paradise of alcohol that took away all the restlessness.  
-One double whiskey, please, with soda and lime short -asked. 

 

-An unpopular request, agent- said the bartender dryly.

Puffs of smoke began to come out of Agent Vega's mouth.  
\- Send me men to pool, Hugh

Said and done, in less than a minute three men approached. Two were older, but the third was young, with dark skin and an exciting mouth.  
He seemed about to say something, but nothing came to his lips.  
-We start the game, gentlemen?  
Tiago took off his jacket.  
What better way to forget monsters than billiards, which required concentration, maneuver, pulse and eye.  
hey did not have to show up, in fact they never did. the game began, little by little the white ball began to mark the perfect lines that traced on the board Tiago, and the even more perfect of the first of the older men who participated.  
They were rough men, men who were going to play to forget, like him.

"Why are you here?" Said Tiago, looking at the young man, holding his cue on the floor.  
It was the turn of the others.

-I look for a path of truth, of purity -said the young man  
-Scars of demons?  
-Yes, but I like them, that's the tragedy  
\- What kind?-Tiago looked his face, those lips, so full of forbidden words, and lies surely. Ah, his time of boys didn´t Is not it already over?  
Apparently not. In a second shot of his partner, the young man brushed his waist against the agent, although it was slightly lower.  
Then shamelessly when he put the ball he jumped for joy, hugging Tiago, as if he were a cat.

Everyone applauded, the young man had made the full.  
-Wow, you're an excellent player-said Tiago  
-It's because I copied you, in your movements -said the young man  
-What is your name?  
\- Does something mean that? . Tiago, taking his glass of whiskey back smiled. The young man was smart.  
The game was getting animated. Tiago looked at his ball, managed to put two more. The boy was in the lead. His pants betrayed his true self. They were tight, as if they were a woman's silk dress.

-The game is yours, boy-said the first old man, leaving.

-Yes...-the boy took the money left in the table with thristy. 

He was used to live of those little coins. Tiago understood. 

-Why are you this work? Can´t you search for a better job than place old men? 

-No, inspector-said the guy-oh i now you are a cop because the men of the main door. 

-Yes, don´t worry-he said 

-Well tell me things about you, inspector Vega-said the young man 

-Ok, my name is Santiago Vega. I have two siblings, and a beautiful mother. I´m investigating a secret case, full of demons, witches, darkness and a terrible sect. 

-¡Ha, ha, ha! -his new love, just didn´t exagerate. He really was being happy. 

-Ok now is my turn. My name is William, and i´m not what you think-he said, stroking his arm. 

-Tell me you will spend the night alone?

Was friday, indeed, Tiago´d spend the night with him. In his winter cabin, far of this city. 

And that was what he did.  
-You need see more world

Something inside him was changing. All which had been magic in a couple of weeks ago, not was urgency. 

Tiago entered the apartment behind his lover, and stripped off his clothes, after taking them off the young stranger. Lueog let himself go and the night covered in the hours of sleep the little pleasure he had felt, but it made him feel alive again.

 

He woke up late, it was after nine.  
I would not arrive. The young man in silk skin had told him his name was Thomas.  
-Thomas, I must get up-said Tiago sitting on the bed. But there was something about her that was alien to her. The expensive sheets, their shoes. Tiago brushed the sheet before getting off the bed, it was the softest fabric he had ever touch. 

But Thomas didn´t say anything. 

He had been one night left. For that was exciting while this last. 

Trapped in the bed, Tiago thought in Lola, a young woman waiting for him, he was cruel like consequence of this mew vice. 

He sounded cruel. 

In all what he said. But the man next to him was speechless. 

-Thomas, are you hearing me?  
Thomas in silence. Two stranges shades in both sides of the window. 

-What is it?  
A lot of dark figures started to come....  
-They are my servers-. the young man said referring to This house. , but his voice was of woman again-they must talk with me, if they can. 

-What? 

Them Tiago jumped off the bed. Was Magda who was next to him. She had missed to him a lot. 

-I missed you...  
-Who? Who? Who are you really? What are you? 

Suddenly Tiago thought that he had had sex two times with that dark and attractive being. The darkest.

-I´m a demon, Tiago. 

 

-Of course you are what the men fear you told me the first time.   
But Magda touch his face, and Tiago felt that same dream of the first time. Her twisted smile made the dream fall over him. When he woke up was not Magda, but Thomas, who was there, after the love.   
-Oh shit-said Tiago. His headache was terrible-i´ve had a terrible dream again, Thomas.

Magda had mutated of different way. 

Tiago looked to Thomas. Was really he?

His first homosexual lover in Los Angeles, and that whore was behind the laws.  
-Thomas, I must get up-said Tiago sitting on the bed. But there was something about her that was alien to him The expensive sheets, their shoes. Tiago brushed the sheet before getting off the bed, it was the softest fabric he had ever worn.  
A fire broke out.  
Tiago brushed himself off the bed and pointed to her purse. A pistol appeared between them, suddenly. The paradise didn´t grown up.  
Thomas smiled, and Magda in any inner place did it too. 


End file.
